deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buster
'' "Well, if that's the case, let's go out and give them a greeting." '' Buster referring to the infected attacking the outpost "Buster" (real name Travis Knighton) is an OC made by Thetrueheist. He is the character that Heist uses for the MMORPG flash game Dead Frontier, with a few changes. Current Fanon Ideas Social Welfare Agency vs Buster & Kinetics Potential Fanon Opponents Doomguy (Doom) DMC Dante (DMC: Devil May Cry) Seras Victoria (Hellsing) The Lone Wanderer (Fallout 3) Joel (The Last of Us) * With Kinetics The Social Welfare Agency (Gunslinger Girl) L4D survivors (Left 4 Dead) Quick bio A student athlete in the city of Fairview, his life took a drastic turn with the N4 virus broke out, causing the zombie apocalypse that brought humanity to its knees and forcing him into a new world, one of death and anarchy. His family, and some of his close friends, fortunately survived the first days, and eventually made it to Nastya's Holdout. From there they would struggle to survive in the place once called home, with the fear of death at every turn. Other Info Name: Travis Gender: Male Age:27 (20 at the start of the apocalypse) Former student athlete Now a survivor in the apocalypse Weapons/gear (Note, some weapons had to have their names changed in Dead Frontier. For them, the real names or omitted parts are in parentheses.) 577 Rex (A-Square Hannibal) An atrociously powerful rifle that Buster bought off the market. It's known for its absurd Knockback and stopping power as a rifle meant for large game. Uses 12.7x108mm rounds. VSS Vintorez A special rifle Buster actually found on a corpse. It's meant for stealth attacks, and actually has a silencer built into the weapon, meant to fire special (and surprisingly cheap) 9x39mm rifle shots. (M61) Vulcan A six barreled Gatling gun modified for Human use and to fire the same ammunition as the 577 Rex (12x108 mm). It's a perfect tool for clearing crowds but it's a weapon Buster doesn't use often due to A: Being a more long ranged fight, B: It not only consumes ammo like water, but it uses the same ammo as the 577 Rex (and that ammo is expensive), and C: the sheer noise makes it impractical for anything beside crowd control and potentially shoot outs. It's also rather inaccurate. Exterminator reactive XT A post apocalyptic armor that is an upgrade of the Exterminator Reactive armor (which in turn is an upgrade of both the Reactive XT800 and Reactive SLX) that takes comfort and cash limits within other armors, and chuck them right out the window. Everything is covered and reinforced with heavy ceramic plating and experimental alloys, and it only remains flexible with a special chemical gel also used in other armors to reduce kinetic impacts. It can effectively laugh off consistent heavy caliber machine gun fire, but it is extremely heavy, requiring near superhuman strength to even carry, let alone wear for hours on end. Also comes with a helmet Nerotonin-2 N2 is the second version of a series of artificial nano-viruses (and also a predecessor to the N4 virus that brought the apocalypse) made to be a cure to cancer. It's programmed to be able to regenerate tissues on a cellular scale, this includes not just skin and muscle, but also, bones, internal organs and nervous tissue, allowing for the recovering of serious wounds in mere seconds. Its programming also allows it to attack infections and other foreign pathogens effectively being a cure all for most diseases at the same time. However, it will not attack healthy cells, making it ineffective at its original goal in stopping cancer, so more work was done in creating another nano-virus, N3, which would later become N4 and cause the apocalypse. Buster often carries 2 syringes of N2. Claw hammer Not much is needed to be said. Often used for barricades, but can double as a weapon. Though he prefers his fists. Wooden planks and Nails These are used with the claw hammer in order to block off entrances, and make an improvised base. Not as effective to do in combat, but it can certainly help. The usual Amount carried is 2 sets of each. Survival implant A relatively new piece of technology, this was made by isolating the mutagen that allowed for the strength in bones and muscles found in various infected. By injecting this into the bloodstream, this allows the wearer to tank more damage than before. However, only a small amount of the effect (about 1%) can be used, as anything higher will have drastic consequences and turn the wearer into an infected. Feats Peak human, boriderline superhuman physicality Survives within the deepest parts of the inner city, where all sorts of dangerous infected roam Can fight and kill titans on his own, which have bones stronger than concrete * Often deals with several other powerful variants of infected, with or without help. Rather calm under pressure, and has rather quick reflexes * Can reload his rifle by hand while actively running and dodging attacks, and is more than able to switch weapons within combat at an acceptable pace, despite how bulky his weapons are. Sniped someone a block away. Survived several indirect hits from his friend's grenade launcher.(with armor on) Assisted in defeating a few opposing survivors Weaknesses Normal human weaknesses Limited ammunition No reliable melee options aside from punches. Not nearly as experienced, well armed, or physically capable as his friends, * He gets bested in everything beside long range combat, and even that is contested. N2 is a useful medication in combat, but it's not as effective as it being in the hands of a trained doctor, within an outpost. Tends to aim for more vital, but smaller targets, leading to misses or only winging targets. * Though this is less apparent fighting infected, it's a prevalent issue fighting humans Armor is durable but not invincible, and it can still be broken. Limited training with firearms * Though being out in the field exploring for a while had remedied this. Mary Sue score: 12 Category:Original Characters Category:Thetrueheist Category:Gun Wielders Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Minigun Wielders